<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PERSONA 4 if: Eighth Wonder by Yosu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956800">PERSONA 4 if: Eighth Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu'>Yosu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(its just teddie and yu tho lmao), Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), But Teddie is still from the TV World lmao, Canon-Typical Violence, Fool!Teddie, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity (Vague), Persona 5 Spoilers, Star!Yu, TV World (Persona 4), The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I know I might be small, but I am the eighth wonder. Eighth wonder of the world.</i> </p><p>[ Persona 4 AU: Teddie and Yu swap story roles (aka Protagonist Teddie AU but he's still from the TV World) ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fool, Live on TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teddie was a lonely bear, again, like every other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world he lived in — was one he lived as the sole being with a consciousness. Every other being that </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>there with him could barely count; blobs of shadow that grew intense when the dog lifted, to the point where he had to hide from the murderous beings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered the place as he always did, ignoring the fog as it grew evermore thick and yellow in color. That probably meant it was going to lift in a couple days… well, he should probably find a hiding place soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they never directly attacked him — all they did was destroy everything around them… but it never hurt to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday is the same. It always has been, it probably always </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> — as long Teddie could remember, his world has always been quiet and foggy and then noisy and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>MAYUMI YAMANO IS MY WAIFU?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice yelled, which jerked Teddie awake from his new hiding/sleeping spot. Said spot was what he called the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shopping District </span>
  </em>
  <span>— no real reason for the name, other than Teddie felt that it fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog was starting to clear up, he realized, as he blinked his glassy eyes open. However, the voice he heard… was strange, usually, the sound he heard was the rambling of shadows — which simply sounded like a demonic gurgle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waifu</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?</em>” Teddie whispered, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fogged cleared, which led to the familiar gurgles of shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>me—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Another voice shouted, not sounding like the voice he heard earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Teddie responded, leaning out of his hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause, as the air grew cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>—Help— me—!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice yelled again before being followed by a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie sucked back into his hiding spot. It was safer that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked himself under a… table, he decides. It was similar in form to the Laughing Table — four legged with a rectangular base, except the one Teddie was hiding under wasn’t enchanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie covered his ears when the screaming got louder, which was accompanied by ripping and weird squishing noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>—HELP ME—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The being yelled again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKING HEL—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was cut off by a squish. It was a disgusting noise, Teddie could even describe it as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrifying noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed that this has been happening recently, people -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>human beings -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>were being thrown in here… and when the shadows get anger on clear days… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hated his home, as much as he was thankful to have a place to live...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie squeezed his eyes closed and tried to sleep. He tried to ignore the victims screams. Teddie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>being unable to help the people that were trapped here.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke again to a foggy morning in his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exited the shopping district, like always now, to wander around the empty world. Teddie did this often, mainly because that’s the only thing he can do -- he can’t fight shadows, he doesn’t know how to leave really. Although, he knew a way to get out, he just wasn’t... able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie entered the most “obvious” landmark, a stage… which he called the Studio Backlot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood three people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood three… people. Humans, he assumed. Teddie had met </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>humans… but he’s met a few, but they’ve all… left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first being he noticed was a tall human -- a guy -- with short gray-white hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second a girl was in a skirt, who was a short human with choppy brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third was another tall human like the human with the gray hair -- in fact it was another man -- except this one had caramel hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in the skirt stepped back, horrified. She spoke first, pointing at him. “W… what's that…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person with the brown hair spoke second. “Th-there's something over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie decided to step forward. Breaking through the fog, making the trio of humans more clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the gray hair spoke third. “What is that? A monkey? A bear…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The caramel-haired boy spoke again, standing near the other man. “What in the world…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna know! Who’re you guys!?” Teddie barked back, trying to hide his fear. He usually doesn’t talk to other people, but he’s so scared that he just can’t control himself from talking to strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It talked! Uhh…” The brown haired girl paused, getting stanced up. “What are you! Y-you wanna fight!?” She stuttered, giving a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her being short… she seemed like she could really mess up Teddie. Kinda scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie cowered. “D-don't yell at me like that…” He mumbled. “I respond </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>to being treated nicely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” The gray haired man sighed, rubbing his head. “What are you? What is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was… a weird question. And it wasn’t one Teddie could easily answer, as well. “Uh, well… this place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. But that’s kinda weird, because it's where I live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… live here?” The girl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie sighed. As much as he liked having people around… he knew what happened to humans when they stay in this world so long. “If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here.” He paused, remembering what happened last night... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a big headache.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Throwing people in?” The caramel-haired boy repeated. “What the hell are you talking about? No, no-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>who’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> throwing people in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno</span>
  <em>
    <span> who's </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it!” Teddie snapped. “I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The brown haired girl snapped. “What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem!? What gives </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you…” Teddie mumbles, annoyed. They should’ve known that, because he literally just explained what this place was. “A-anyways, you should hurry back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?” The brown haired boy snapped at Teddie. “Well, so do we! We just don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urrrrgh! That's why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>let you out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Yosuke keeps saying, we don't know where the exit- wait…” The silver haired boy pauses, looking at Teddie. “What? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie worked the only thing he knew how: an entrance out of his home, and to the other. By that, he simply thought of all things we knew of the ‘other world’...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boxes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Glass…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ...and the number three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that spell and action… three TVs popped into existence, perfect for three humans stuck in this ‘other world’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!?” The brown haired girl squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Where did these TVs come from!?” The silver haired boy squawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie waddled his way around the three, and thusly, began pushing them forward. “Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!” He wasn’t, really. There wasn’t much to do in his world… but the illusion that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was… </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped Teddie sleep soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three rambled as Teddie pushed them all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were gone… well, Teddie went back to the shopping district. There wasn’t much for him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually… after touching that silver haired guy’s hand… he felt… sick? No, no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just felt immediately exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie didn’t dream often… but it seemed like he knew that he was doing that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in a foggy red corridor. From his knowledge, there wasn’t a place that looked like this in his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was… human? He was no longer in a bear suit, but… he looked similar to the silver haired boy, except his hair was blond rather than… well, silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, realizing he had a metal… claw thing in his left hand. It was a bit weird having a hand -- well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands just not… human hands, with five fingers rather than two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice rang out into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you wish to seek the truth?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an odd question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he</span>
  </em>
  <span> did, the truth was the eternal tie of the world… or at least, Teddie thought that. But, he also expected any other sane person to want to follow the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked forward, which now made him realize that he was naked… because the cold air nipped the exposed skin of his lower body and his bare feet pressed against the cold steel red floor of the foggy corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What… was this place…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie’s headaches, as he walked forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very lonely… which was weird, for Teddie. He was always alone in this world, but this felt… different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there in front of him was a red door -- a spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his hands onto the cold door opening, revealing more fog. And there in that room was also… a blurry, gray being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“So… you are the one pursuing me…</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Hmhmhm… Try all you like…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie flinched. Who was this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hmm… it seems that you can see a little through it, the fog…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I see… Indeed, you possess an interesting quality…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But… you will not catch me so easily…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie clenched the handle of his claw. “I… what does that mean!?” He said yelling as he ran forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being laughed, as the fog thickened around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it grew… thicker, to the point where Teddie could see an inch in front of him clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Everyone sees what they want to….</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the fog only deepens…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>…Will we meet again…?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At a place other than here…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hmhm… I look forward to it…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie felt himself lose consciousness… but, that’s not possible, he was dreaming…</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie woke up in another place -- was he still dreaming? He wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still naked, but was in a blanket to cover his nudeness. He was in a car… which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not in the world he lived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, sitting before him, two humans -- one was an old man with a long nose and the other was a little girl in a blue maid dress, with long platinum blonde hair. Upon the little girl’s head was a stylish headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny and species…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie blinked his eyes. “Wh… where am I?” He paused. “Who’re you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Igor…” The man with the hooked nose -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Igor -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>introduced. “I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…” The man explained. “It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter… it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie blinked again. He should probably ask why he was human now, but that may have been a thing of his dream. “Uh… I’m Teddie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” The old man hummed, which made Teddie feel...safe? “I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie tilted his head. “I don’t know what that is really but… sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor smiled. “It’s simply, each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie didn’t understand that… was that a human thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor made a deck of cards. He shuffled them around, before picking a card. “Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound beary good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor smiled warmly. “Don’t act like, Teddie… well, the card after that is…” He trailed off, pulling up another card, “the Moon, in the upright position. This card represents ‘hesitation’ and ‘mystery’… very interesting indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie’s body flinched. Maybe he was acting hesitant right now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here.” Igor explained, collecting his deck together. “The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie blinked, snuggling into his blanket. Everything seemed to just be crashing into him all at once. “I… thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, it’s my job to keep you in my guidance…” Igor smiled. “Ah! I have neglected to introduce my darling assistant to you. This is Lavenza. She is a resident of this place, like myself. Although, she is quite new to this business. She’s a young soul, like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” The little girl said, with a wave. “I’m Lavenza. Welcome to the Velvet Room, Mr. Teddie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie felt his vision start to fade in and out. That wasn’t normal, right…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor smiled again, along with Lavenza. “We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie's vision went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Bad, Clear Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddie woke up in the shopping district, like yesterday. And… just like yesterday, it was clear… the fog hadn’t set in yet, which was terrifying. And…</p><p>A girl, <em> a human like the trio from yesterday </em> … was trying to wake him up? She wore something similar to that girl yesterday, but instead of short brown hair, this girl had long, frizzy gray hair. She seemed <em> worried, </em>similar to those kids yesterday.</p><p>“F-finally! You woke up, <em> dumb bear </em> …” The girl whimpered, pulling away. Teddie didn’t take the whispered phrase with offence, despite his sleepiness, as he could tell that the girl was quite upset. “You seemed like the only thing here that was <em> approachable… </em>w-where am I, anyways? Wh-what are you? Are you like those monsters?”</p><p><em> Monsters? </em>She probably meant shadows… which, she was correct, in that assumption. They were pretty horrible -- especially around humans.</p><p>Teddie sat up, which he had to note that he was back to being a bear and not a human -- that was probably just a thing in his dream, which kind of made him sad. “I’m Teddie, and this is my world. Who’re you? Are you ok?”</p><p>The girl was shaking, Teddie realized, shaking and very tense. Was she scared? Well, that <em> was </em> understandable… she’s probably not <em> from </em>here. “I- I’m Saki Konishi, but I… I don’t know what’s going on, I-I was thrown in here…” Saki nearly sobbed the last bit, shaking more. </p><p>Golly. He hated that more people were being treated like <em> that… </em>“Someone threw you in? Why?”</p><p>She shook more, before holding her face within her hands. “Some pervert was interrogating me on the dead body I-I found… I-I think he wanted to have sex with me?”</p><p><em> Sex? </em> Teddie was knowledgeable on that stuff, as he was just a little bear after all. But he <em> assumed </em> the person who pushed this girl in wanted to do something <em> naughty.  </em></p><p>“I-I don’t know why he did that…” She then broke into a sob. “I-I just want to go home…”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t cry! Everything’ll be ok!” Teddie tried to reassure. This wasn’t like those kids from yesterday -- who’re calm, and were ok with being pushed into a TV. The last thing this girl probably wanted was to be pushed through <em> another </em>TV. “I’ll help you out. But first, you need to calm down! Ok?” He said, standing up.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes, standing up weakly. “Thank you… Beddie, right?”</p><p>“Teddie.”</p><p>“Sorry.” She said softly. “Thank you for helping me, Teddie.”</p><p>He helped her out of the store in the shopping district he was held up in — which was a small, cramp store with fridges of cold and bitter tasty drinks. The air was still clear of fog outside of the store. Which made Saki shiver.</p><p>“What is this place, even?” Saki asked, shaking. </p><p>“I dunno.” Teddie answered, taking her hand to help her around. “It is what it is. My home.”</p><p>Saki shivered again. “That’s… weird. I understand it’s your home but… why does <em> your </em> home have an exact identical copy to <em> my </em> family store?”</p><p>Teddie tilted his head. He vaguely knew what Saki was talking about — <em> a store, </em>where you could buy goods and services for exchange of… something. There wasn’t any place like that in this world, but he knew that it was something in the world where humans lived.</p><p>“You mean the place I was hiding?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Saki answers. “My family runs it -- it’s called Konishi Liquors. I’m supposed to take it over in the near future, but, I…”</p><p>“I…?” Teddie repeated, glancing up at Saki. </p><p>The girl laughed, but Teddie could tell it wasn’t genuine. It sounded awkward and stiff. He could <em> feel </em>that he was hiding something. But… Teddie didn’t want to press further on it. At least, not now. Saki still looked extremely shaken and scared.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Teddie. It’s nothing important!” She smiled, awkwardly and uncomfortably. “Um, anyways, where is a safe place from those monsters?”</p><p>Teddie smiled back, flexing his free arm’s muscle. “Don’t worry about them, Saki! I’m here to protect you!”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you… you know, you remind me of a friend I have.” She answers softly, not as shaky as earlier. “His name is Yosuke… well, I call him Hana-chan… but uh, I’m assuming you haven’t met him.” Saki says, giving a slight shiver. Was the air that cold?</p><p>Then again, she doesn’t have a luscious coat of fur like Teddie...</p><p><em> Yosuke… didn’t that gray haired boy say that name? </em> “I don’t think so…” He pauses. It wouldn’t hurt to talk about those three kids he met yesterday… “But… I did meet someone named <em> Yosuke </em>yesterday.”</p><p>“Huh?” Saki chirps. “What’d he look like?”</p><p>Teddie poked his head -- prodding the information out of his mind. “Uh… well, he has a human, like you — and he had brown hair! Lanky as heck, now that I look back on it now, hee hee…”</p><p>Saki bent down. “That does sound<em> like </em>him…” She smiled. “Once we get out of here, you’ll probably get to meet him. But fair warning -- if he starts to bother you, just tell him to shut up. He doesn’t really know when to stop, y’know?”</p><p>“That doesn’t bear-y nice to Yosuke.”</p><p>“Hana-chan’s my <em> kouhai </em>- you know what that means, right? It’s like a little brother, and sometimes little brothers only learn through tough love.” Saki explained. “That’s how my senpai taught me. It’s just how things are.”</p><p>That doesn’t make all that much sense to Teddie, he thinks. It just seems kinda… <em> mean. </em> He may be knowledgeable on <em> much, </em>but love wasn’t to be tough. And you probably shouldn’t be mean to someone you love.</p><p>Maybe he was childish to think, and he was to think that, but it still made him… uncomfortable.</p><p>That didn’t change how he saw Saki, she still was a scared girl lost in his home but…</p><p>...maybe she was repressing something—</p><p>“<b> <em>Yeah. ‘Tough love’.</em> </b> ” A silky, deep female voice echoed. It didn’t sound <em> very </em> human —it had a static-y noise to it, which sounded… unnatural. Then again, nothing of his home was all that natural. “ <b> <em>That’s just a paper-thin excuse to say you hate that annoying-ass twink, right? Like you do with everything.”</em> </b></p><p>Saki and Teddie spun around to see… another Saki. She was identical to the Saki — standing right next to him, same frizzy gray hair and pale skin. However rather than wearing the black uniform — she was wearing something more revealing, strange and translucent pink clothing that barely covered the other-Saki’s chest and crotch. </p><p>“W-what!?” Saki sputtered, shaking. “What the hell?”</p><p>“T-two Saki’s?”</p><p>Teddie couldn’t really believe his eyes. It was like looking at someone stare into a mirror — except there was no reflection of him, just one of Saki’s. A distorted and wrong reflection of Saki.</p><p>“<b> <em>Awww, you don’t recognize me?</em> </b> ” The other Saki giggled, mockingly. “ <b> <em>That’s really sad, y‘know… considering I’m you.</em> </b>”</p><p>Saki didn’t really respond verbally, just gave a horrified and confused look.</p><p>The other Saki’s face contorted into disgust. “<b> <em>I never had the chance to say it… to his face…</em> </b>”</p><p>Saki stood in front of Teddie. “What the hell… are you talking about Hana-chan?”</p><p>“<b> <em>I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…</em> </b>” The other Saki said in a ditzy voice.</p><p>Saki was starting to get visibly and vocally angry. “T-tell him <em> what? </em>”</p><p>“...<b> <em>that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… what a little bitch.</em> </b>” The shadow further explained, wrapping her arms around her body.</p><p>“How dare you say that! ‘P-Pain in the ass’... ‘what a little bitch’...?” Saki repeated. “How dare you say that shit wearing <em> my </em> face? How dare you do <em> any </em> of this while wearing lingerie!”</p><p>The other Saki cackled, walking forwarding — which gave full view of her eyes to Teddie.</p><p>Golden. They were shiny and gold, yellow and <em> sickening. </em> </p><p>“<b> <em>But it’s true! I hate that dip, and screw Junes too! Because of that stupid store, my family hates me… and I’m seen as a monster by everyone in the district.</em> </b>” </p><p>Saki grit her teeth. “How do you know that!?”</p><p>“<b> <em>Because I’m you.</em> </b> ” The other Saki said flatly. “ <b> <em>All of this is you… I’m your Shadow. I’m your true self.”</em> </b></p><p>Teddie froze. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Saki grabbed her head, tears going down her face. “T-Teddie… go! This isn't me!”</p><p>Teddie stepped back, nearly stumbling. “S-Saki-san…”</p><p>“Leave! Leave me alone!”</p><p>The other Saki — <em> Shadow Saki </em> — cackled. It sounded as disturbing as it looked, her eyes glittering a disgusting yellow. “ <b> <em>Ohoho… say that again…</em> </b>”</p><p>Teddie ran away.</p><p>He’s such a coward — but he has nothing he can do to save her. Teddie felt so useless.</p><p>Didn’t that Igor guy say he had a special power to save others? Then why couldn’t he do anything?</p><p>“<b> <em>You’re not me!</em> </b>” Saki’s voice echoed— he couldn’t tell which it was, the real one or the shadow. </p><p>He felt so sorry for Saki. He felt so sorry for that ‘Yosuke’. </p><p>He felt so useless.</p><p>And he hid again. Ironically, it was Saki’s store… which didn’t make him feel any better. Hiding under the table where Saki found him made him feel <em> worse.  </em></p><p>He tried sleeping.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Studio Backlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teddie was once told that waking up was always meant to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, Teddie doesn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>told him that, so it may have been a baseless assumption he had made early in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, yes. It was so miserable waking up. Not physically miserable, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard the noises, the noises of gurgling shadows and cackling, the noises Saki was making before she…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked his glassy eyes, he couldn’t cry -- not really, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he leave Saki behind? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should’ve just helped her, why did he…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, which was hard for him to do - he didn’t exactly have a neck. That, although,  made Teddie wonder about that room, where he was a human being. It all seems like a blur, like he was just having a random stream of consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie couldn’t remember much of that human form he had -- he vaguely remembered having pale skin and blond hair. But trying to remember it fully was impossible, as the colors he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember simply just blended together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered having limbs, like those humans a few days ago -- long and lanky arms and legs, and something dangling between said legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie shook his head, again, which was still hard to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from his spot in the store Saki ran, leaving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outside was now foggy, which means it’ll be safe -- and hopefully, no one falls in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was a strange way to phrase it. Well, not really, maybe Teddie was just stupid to think that. But, whoever was pushing people in here, probably wasn't going to stop. If the culprit was willing to do so in the first place, they were willing to do it again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And because of his past failure -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting Saki die, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teddie felt himself willing to stop this ‘culprit’, he didn’t want another person to suffer the same fate as Saki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself wandering to the same place he found those humans -- which he had nicknamed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Studio Backlot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>still thick with yellow fog like the shopping district.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie now realized that humans probably can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>through the fog. Their eyes weren’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>shadow </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes, or like Teddie’s. Maybe it’s because they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicate or </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive to handle the thick, yellow fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something easy to wear might help… especially something easy to take off, maybe glasses? All the criteria needed was checked off by it, all he needed was a prototype… and a test subject, as well, but that would involve a human getting pushed in and Teddie would rather that </span>
  <em>
    <span>not happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because what if something like Saki happened again? He would just… hate that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glasses… glasses… he had to think of what that looked like again. If he could remember correctly, they were consisting of glass lenses mounted in a frame that holds them in front of a human's eyes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his hands together -- trying to make a piece of matter out of nothing, which would’ve been impossible for humans, it was completely possible for Teddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>clasping his hands together, grunting as he punts everything into it. It wasn’t easy making something from absolute nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then… he felt it, a thin pair of glasses was in his hands. Uncovering it revealed a thin pair of glasses -- with orange, boxy frames and thin plastic lenses, very similar to the contact lenses in his own eyes. Despite being… kinda unfashionable, it still had very modernist sensibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atleast, that’s just Teddie’s opinion. He wished, deep down </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could wear something like this, but he didn’t need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, it would be nice to wear something </span>
  <em>
    <span>like it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>wham! </span>
  </em>
  <span>suddenly echoed throughout the backlot, startling Teddie. There, on the ground, was that boy from a couple days ago. The one with brown hair, with a rope tied around his waist and a thin metal… claw thing, he was holding. Unlike last time, he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owwwwww…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mumbled, slowly getting up. “Is this…” He mumbled, getting up. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!” The brown haired boy said, triumphantly. Was this some big discovery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You...Why'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>come back?” Teddie asked, standing up as well. It clicked in his head. “I get it! You’re the one behind this!” He didn’t actually get it, truthfully. He did feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more confident accusing someone of the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked his eyes, probably trying to adjust to the thick fog. “What the… hey, you're that thing from last time! Wait, what the hell did you just say!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up…” Teddie tried not to think of Saki. Keyword: </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he mentally shook his head, he had to focus on the matter at hand. “This is the second time you came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most suspicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a soft, quick moment to the fallen Saki to get it out of his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. Konishi, this’s for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried stanced up, ready for a fight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be the one throwing the people in here, raaaawr!” Teddie snapped with a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” The boy barked back. “What're you even talking about, ‘throwing people in’!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a sec… all your talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone throwing people</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here…” The human paused, glancing at Teddie, with genuine curiosity. “Do you mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that ‘someone’ throw those two in here? Could it be that…” His voice grew to mumbles, speaking into his hand with deductions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie waddled over to him, and then bonked him on the head. “What're you mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and your friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> out?” Teddie said, talking to the boy with a barrage of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli--” The boy then took a long, horrified pause as he pulled up the rope tied around his waist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whaaaaaat</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!” The human whined, pointing at Teddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grrrrr! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who wants to investigate!” Teddie barked back. “I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human shook his head, crossing his arms in frustration. “It doesn't work that way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!” Honestly, Teddie didn’t know where he was going with this. In his mind, although, it was the most logical conclusion. This guy was the only person who came in here twice, willingly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, I didn’t do it, so I've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when I came here by accident-- I’m dead serious! Listen up, 'cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>people have died in our world</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” The human started to explain, a serious expression growing on his. “Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dead body? Whenever the fog appears...?” Teddie repeated, trying to figure this out. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent. Aaaah… wait, I get it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It truly clicked in Teddie’s mind this time. Someone, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>culprit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is throwing people in when it gets raining on the ‘other side’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown tilted his head, questioningly. “Huh? If you get it, then explain it to me, dammit!” The boy paused. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!” Teddie shook his head, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he still doesn’t have a neck. If only he could grow a body... “Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've told you and told you, I’m not the one doing it!” The boy snapped back, getting heated. “I've about had it with you… why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>won't you listen to what I’m saying!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I'm just saying...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the culprit. I'm just making sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Man, this bear's driving me nuts… ok, bear, what is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio. Is something being filmed here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he talking about a TV show? Well, the studio backlot </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem like that… but to Teddie’s knowledge </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been, because Teddie would have seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, don't tell me… is that </span>
  <b>weird show </b>
  <span>being filmed here!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird show? Filmed? What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?” Teddie asked. Like mentioned, Teddie would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>if anything would be being filmed, because he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing in this ‘case’ makes any sense. Especially the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>throwing people into a hard to escape death trap...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” The boy mumbled, scratching his head. “I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't get it… this world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always been like this?” The human repeated. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only me and Shadows are here!” Teddie barked. “I told you before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… I don't know what these ‘shadow things’ are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>innocence…” The brown haired boy paused to think, “but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the real culprit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? The culprit? I wouldn't do such a thing! I just live here. I just want to live here peacefully…” And he didn’t kill anyone, he couldn’t even hurt a shadow, just run from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe that’ll change, after what happened to Saki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You little...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't keep going on! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>home here will be a complete mess! And then...and then I…” Despite not having tear ducts, Teddie felt himself verbally cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out…” The boy continued mumbling after that, but Teddie was now deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly remembered the words of that mysterious old man, the one who called himself Igor…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Igor's voice rang in Teddie’s mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie also realized that he had to save, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>avenge </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saki. And all the other people who were thrown in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Okay. I'll believe that you aren't the culprit. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else...I'm not gonna let you guys outta here.” Teddie blurted, something close to just a pure stream of consciousness. “You're the only one I can ask. Will you promise me...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” The boy groaned. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie felt himself smile. “Th-Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn bear… practically holding a gun to our heads…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yosuke grumbled. “But… it's true that I came here to figure things out. And so far, I’m completely in the dark. Anyways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to look for the culprit, huh? Bring it on! You got my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well introduce ourselves… I'm Yosuke Hanamura. You got a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Didn’t Saki mention a guy named Yosuke? No- she definitely did. God, what if he found out of what happened? That Teddie messed up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Teddie Kumada.” Teddy introduced. Kumada isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>his last name, like Hanamura or Konishi, but he’s always just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yosuke </span>
  </em>
  <span>groaned. “Figures… alright, ok, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I supposed to find the culprit in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno… h, but I know where the last person came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last person? You mean Saki-senpai!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie felt his body stiffen, realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the same Yosuke that Saki was talking about. God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I-I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there, though.” Teddie says, lying through his muzzle. “You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You should put these on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie handed Yosuke the glasses.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>